


Cold Wind

by kiriya_kujo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post Ceremonial Duel, Post-Canon, Song Lyrics, Songfic, also some angst, anyway based off morning musume '15 "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi", because i dont care if they're silly or outdated im trash and still read and write song fics, its up to you really - Freeform, kinda one sided but kinda not, please listen to the song and watch the mv its great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya_kujo/pseuds/kiriya_kujo
Summary: Yugi just wants Yami to notice him.





	Cold Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a songfic I never posted on ff.net.  
> Please don't mind mistakes I might have missed!

Yugi smiled, the spirit of the Puzzle keeping him company. It was another late night and sleep wasn’t something that wanted Yugi at the moment, so, Yami was there to talk to him.

_When you look me in the eye  
It's as though you're looking straight into my heart_

Yugi could hear his heartbeat in his ears, Yami’s gaze sending a warm feeling that washed over him. Yugi saw how much Yami gave him caring looks, even when there was no danger in sight. Those looks always managed to make Yugi feel safe and loved; something that Yugi wouldn’t want to change anytime soon.

The two sat on the bed, talking and cracking jokes. Yami had told Yugi an embarrassing story about Jounouchi that he missed when Yami was in control. Of course, Yugi laughed, finding his friend’s antics amusing. Not only that, but that happy smile Yami gave him rubbed off on Yugi.

 _It's been such a long time_  
_Since I laughed so loudly_  
 _I feel so light, from the bottom of my heart_

Yugi sat there, filing through his deck. It was his own deck, a deck he kept for himself and only himself. While he enjoyed coming up with decks to share with Yami, it nice just having one for himself. Yugi could feel Yami’s curious gaze over his shoulder, eyeing Yugi’s deck with a calculating look. Yugi could feel the butterflies in his stomach, the simple presence of Yami was enough to make the teen blush. Yugi couldn’t lie, he would like it very much if Yami would compliment him on his choice of cards.

_It seems you haven't yet noticed_   
_This unrequited love of mine_   
_But I was so absorbed in trying to get you to compliment me_   
_That I overstretched myself_

It was cold and windy, the thought of sending Yami to the afterlife invading his thoughts. He could feel Yami’s attempts to speak to him, to ask Yugi what was going on, but Yugi kept the mind link shut tight. Yugi didn’t wish for Yami to know about his feelings, so, alone he walked home from school, not welcoming the spirit to appear next to him.

 _When the cold wind_  
_Caressed my cheek_  
 _I suddenly felt lonely_  
 _And my heart was in agony_  
 _Ah, notice me_

Of course Yugi wanted to tell Yami about his feelings, but he doubted very much that the spirit felt the same about him. Yugi wanted Yami to look at him the same way he looked at him, but Yugi knew deep down that Yami didn’t return the same loving looks.

 _If we become separated_  
_Then I'll be all alone_  
 _This final decision_  
 _Is the only thing I never want to make_

Yugi looked across the field to Yami, a sad determination setting in. He didn’t want to duel his other half and win, but it was something he had to do. He knew Yami no longer belonged in this world and it was his job to put Yami to rest.

No, he wasn’t Yami anymore or his other half.

He was Pharaoh Atem and Yugi had to defeat him. Yugi had to take down the great pharaoh so he could see his family and friends again.

No matter how much he didn’t want to, Yugi had to say goodbye to Atem.

 _Even though I was walking back_  
_Within this cold wind_  
 _I wanted to hear your voice_  
 _I wanted to hold you tightly_  
 _Ah, notice me_

The air was cold and the wind nipped at Yugi’s face. He walked home from school alone, something he had been doing since Atem was able to be put to rest. Yugi could feel his heart ache, calling for the pharaoh, but he knew he wouldn’t come.

Yugi wanted so much to hear his voice and laugh. He longed for the warm smile and prideful smirk. He wanted Atem’s protective embrace around him. But Yugi knew. He knew that the pharaoh wouldn’t be coming back and he knew that his feelings would never be returned.

Alone. Alone he walked home, his mind empty and the gentle push from Atem no longer there.

Yugi just hoped that Atem saw him and protected him, just like old times.

Just like old times.

_Ah, notice me_

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, please listen to the song and watch the mv.  
> English lyrics from projecthello.


End file.
